NMR microscopy has been developed for in vitro and in vivo applications at cellular resolution. Various radio frequency and gradient coil geometries have been developed to maximize signal-to-noise ratio and spatial resolution depending on sample size and region of interest. Theoretical and experimental performance of these coils are in good agreement. Experimental confirmation of the predicted restricted diffusion effects is underway using gas and liquid phase samples. Efficient data sampling methods and image processing techniques are being developed to reduce the data acquisition time. New methods of NMR microscopy are being developed using diffusion to simultaneously increase sensitivity and resolution. Methods have been developed and theoretical results obtained that provide a more complete basis for interpreting microscopic NMR images in the presence and absence of restricted diffusion and of magnetic molecules and particles that alter relaxation times or local magnetic fields. The theory of diffusion-enhanced microscopy has been developed for one-, two-, and three-dimensional systems.